Open your eyes
by lexiepedia
Summary: A two shot. A kind of rewrite of Brax reaction to my version of Charlie's return from a guardian angle. A Chax story without the silly drama, they finally get to be happy.


He didn't know how long he had been down but he really didn't care. He just wanted to give up the fight. He didn't want to go back, it just wasn't worth it anymore. It hadn't been worth it for almost a year and a half.  
The day that was supposed to be one of the happiest days in their lives turned out to be the worst and the end of hers. They were finally going to be free, moving to the city was their ticket out, but it didn't end quite as they had hoped.

Walking in to find the woman you love, on the floor bleeding... There really isn't anything worse, it can shaken even the toughest man. He normally wouldn't show any kind of emotions, but when it was her laying there then he just couldn't stop himself.  
And ever since that day everything had gone downhill for him, he was so lost without her and now here he was with no energy left, all he wanted was to let go cause then he would be able to see her again.

He was pretty sure that he could hear her voice talking to him from a distance, and he tried his hardest to get closer to it. He couldn't wait until he could drown himself into her deep blue eyes, run his hands through her hair and feel her skin close to him.

Images of her beautiful face flashed in front of his eyes, when he had been with her he had felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet. She could irritate the hell out of him with her stubbornness but he wouldn't have it any other way, she was the one he would go to and she was the one who accepted him even though all his faults.

_He was laying in bed under the blankets with Charlie tucked in his side, drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips and every once in a while she pressed a light kiss where her fingers had made its path. _  
_He let out a sigh he didn't realise he had been holding, everything was finally over. All the drama with Tegan and he and Charlie had finally sorted everything out. If he could, he would lay here forever with her in his arms. When she had turned him down after he had come to her house to talk about Heath walking in on them, he felt defeated and was ready to give up. But something inside of him told him not to let her push him away again, he couldn't stand watching her all away from him again._

_And now, here they were laying as close as possible with their legs tangled, Charlie on his chest while he had his lips on her hairline. _  
_Charlie suddenly stopped drawing on his chest and whispered something he couldn't make out._

_"Huh did you say something?" She hid her face in the crock of his neck before pushing herself up on her elbow to meet his eyes. Her hand found his face to push away his hair from his face._

_"I said: I've missed you..." She looked away slightly embarrassed and a faint blush spread across her face. "Gosh I can't believe I just said that, I sound like a school girl with a crush!"_

_"What, are you embarrassed babe? Don't be, let me tell you a secret..." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear "I've missed you too, so damn much. I think I've been going slightly crazy, at least if you ask Casey or Heath. I can't believe I let you stay away for so long.."_

_"I tried to tell you, at the hospital, that I didn't care about you having slept with Tegan because I love you but you wouldn't let me..."_

_"I didn't want you to suffer if I screwed up again, I couldn't let you get sucked into my mess too. You didn't and you still don't deserve that."_

_"You're truly a surprising man mr Braxton! I love you, you know that right?"_

_"God that sounds surreal, you saying that, I love you too baby."_

That day he knew that he would do anything for Charlie Buckton and that was something very new to him.  
But she was dead and if he just let go he would be with her again and that was more and more tempting for ever second that went by.

His brothers didn't need him they were all moving on with their lives, hopefully Adam was behind bars and he really couldn't care less about what Ricky was up to. She had betrayed him and played him along just so that Adam could get his revenge. He had finally felt like he could move on and let go of Charlie somewhat to be happy like he knew, deep down, that she wanted him to. He had trusted Ricky and opened up for the first time in over a year and a half. Now he understood how Charlie felt when he would lie to he about things. It sucked!  
"Brax, open your eyes! Open them, please!" And so he did.

cbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbc

The sight in front of her frighten the hell out of her, there on a hospital bed and hocked up to a bunch of machines was the man she loved. His lower body was covered by the blanket but the tattoo on his chest was visible as was his toned past year had done his body good, but his handsome and usually happy, playful face had now bags under his eyes and even if she couldn't see his eyes she could swear that he had a sad expression.

She used to know that face inside out, he had always been easy to read to her. He knew how to shut of his emotion but he was a very emotional guy even if he tried to show different. His eyes had always been his give away, even if it was only for a second, she could still see a flash of emotion play in his eyes before he put his wall back up again.

The time they had spent apart had teared her up inside. They had been so happy when Jake came knocking on the door and took everything away from them, and she couldn't even put up a fight. Before she could even grasp what was going on he had pulled the trigger and then there was this pain in her stomach, where now two scars adorned. She was now in the same position that he had been in that day, watching the person you love slowly fade away.

She took his large hand between hers and brought it to her mouth to place a kiss on it before she leaned her head against it. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, and was soon followed by another.

"I'm gonna say something, and your gonna shut up and listen," she let out a chuckle at how ridicules it must've sounded. "I know that you're a lazy-ass... but I need you to right now open those piercing eyes, that I swear can see right through my sole, and then get your lazy ass out of this bed! Do your hear me?! I'm so sorry that I left bu-but it was for the best, I, I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. But I'm here now Brax, and it's been so long that I can't stand another minute without you. Brax, open your eyes. Open them, please baby I'm begging you, open your eyes."

She just sat there quite for a moment, waiting for some kind of reaction but she soon gave up hope. She let go of his hand and rose from the chair she had sat on and then she started to walk around the room.  
Now she knew how he had to be feeling when it was her that lay there. You wanted to believe so bad that they would wake up, but for every time you hoped and it didn't happen you started to come to terms with the fact that it might never happen.

And then out of nowhere the machines he was hooked up to started beeping, and while the doctors followed by his brothers ran into the room and over to the bed she could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.  
The doctors kept working over by the bed and once she couldn't take it anymore, she silently slipped out of the room and dropped into one of the plastic chairs just outside the door.

cbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbc

When he had finally opened his eyes like she had told him to he couldn't stop the disappointed feeling that spread through him when he saw his brothers and coppers by his bed instead of her beautiful face. But when he heard what the coppers had to say he nearly jumped out of the bed to go out to her. She was alive, the woman he had been thinking of for the past year and a half. His dream was finally coming true, he didn't care that he had been lied to, god knows that he had done his fare share of lying, all that mattered was that he had her back.

He was now laying in his bed and waiting impatiently for her to walk through those doors. He was bursting with excitement , and he started thinking why she didn't just hurry up, didn't she want to see him too?  
And then out of nowhere the doors swung open and in she came, and he was dumbstruck at how beautiful she looked, even more beautiful then he could remember. She looked nervous as she walked in to the room slowly but then stopped a few feet away from the bed.

"Wow! I must be in heaven if I get to see your beautiful face" he smirked as she let out a warm chuckle.  
"Haha no you're very much alive... I'm so sorry Brax! But I had no choice, I can't let you get her because of.."

"Charlie! Charlie, it's okay! But you will however be sorry of you don't get over here right now!"

His smirk grew even bigger as she walked closer to him with a sly smile. When she reached the bed she sat down carefully next to him on the bed and lay her hand over his. As soon as their skin touched pulled her close and placed his lips on hers, when they met it was like a shockwave traveled through his body. All the emotions for Charlie that he had hidden away surfaced, and he pored all those emotions into the kiss which he meet with just as much intensity.

When the need for air became to much they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others and held each other's gaze.  
"God, I've missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again! If you have to leave, take me with you!" her hand cupped his cheek and stared him dead in the eye.

"I promise! Trust me when I say that I didn't want tot o it and being away from you killed me inside. To wake up every night, scared to death, and not have you to cuddle up to and make me feel safe."

He felt all warm inside and he had been bursting to tell her how he felt, before she was shot he never really told her much about how he felt and when she was gone he realised that that was his biggest mistake.

"I love you Charlie, so much. No one compared to you. You're it!"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that again, I thought it would never happen. "

"Well then I'll say it again, I love you baby!"

"I love you too!" The biggest and warmest smile adorned her face as she came closer and initiated another kiss. If he had seen himself he would've kicked his ass for being so mushy, but he couldn't help it, he was finally happy again!"


End file.
